Valentine's Day
by poxtigress568
Summary: This is a early Valentine's Day story so I hope you like it. TiPo of course. rating it T for some reason One-shot.


Hey guys KFP244 here sorry if I haven't written anything in a while been ugh busy yeah so I know its kinda early for valentine's day stuff but here you go oh and thank you to all the people who have been helping me with my stories especially M4dG4rl thank you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Valentine's Day if anybody owns it… I doubt it**

**The Valley of Peace **2 **Yuè 14 rì**

It was Valentine's Day in the valley, and to say the villagers weren't excited was an understatement. Red lanterns hung undisturbed on the tiled roofs, pink/purple ribbons laced every building, and women frantically gossiping about who is going get them that or who is going be the one. Even the warriors of the Jade Palace loved this romantic holiday.

"Mail call!" Zeng yelled, dropping a sack full of love notes for the warriors. All the masters excitedly walked over to the sack.

"YAY! I love this time of year!" squealed Viper, who usually gets the most cards. "Yes! 30 cards beat that!"

"I got twenty"

"I have 25..26..27!"

"Darn! I got 15"

"I have 100"

Everybody whirled around to face Po, who standing there in as much shock as the others. He held up as much of the cards as he could.

"Whoa Po! girls must really dig you!" Mantis said, he was jealous nonetheless.

"What do the cards say?" Viper questioned.

Po looked down at all the cards and noticed that they all said something like 'Dragon Warrior' or 'Dragon Warrior be mine'. Po's face fell, yours would to if you got love notes from people who didn't love you for you, but for your title. Po immediately went back to his usual jolly self. 'Who cares right?' Po thought.

"Nothing just dumb stuff...ugghh hey Tigress how many did you get?" Po asked, turning to the feline who has been unusually quiet. Tigress was leaning against the wall looking down towards the floor with a frown.

"None" Tigress replied sternly, still looking at the ground. "I've never received any…Ever".

"Really? You never received any cards?" Po said somewhat curiously. "Not even when you were younger?"

Tigress looked up at him suspiciously, "No, why would you ask that?"

"No reason, it's just that I think it's weird for you not to get any cards" Po replied timidly.

"Why?" Tigress asked, standing away from the wall.

"Well why wouldn't people send you cards? Your kind, smart, strong, beaut…"

Po stopped himself, realizing what he said and ran off blushing a dark maroon while stumbling over a few rocks or his own two feet in the process.

Everybody just stood there wide eyed in shock as they watched their monochrome friend run off. They all knew his feelings for the tiger master, but they never thought he would say what he thought of her out loud. Tigress just stood there mouth agape with her crimson eyes widened by the words that she had just heard. 'He thinks I'm beautiful?' she thought.

Tigress never thought of herself as beautiful, an unfeeling freak yes, but kind? smart? strong? beautiful? never. Not until Po came into her life.

**Po**

Tigress replayed all the times they spent together, what they've been through, how Po made her feel happy and excepted when no one else did. Gongmen was where their relationship became more, but they never talked about it to one another for they feared that one of them didn't share the same feelings.

Tigress snapped out of her daydreaming looked at the others then went off in the same direction Po went. The four of them exchanged nervous glances.

"What do you think she will do to him when she finds him?" Crane asked, inwardly wishing Po 'good luck'.

"Hopefully she feels the same way and hooks up with him because I'm sick of Po rambling on and on of how 'Tigress is this' or 'Tigress is that' it's really annoying after awhile" Monkey replied irritably, remembering the countless hours of Po telling him how Tigress is so beautiful or other mushy stuff.

"Don't worry, they'll get together" Viper replied, turning in the direction both of her friends went.

**With Tigress**

Tigress searched for Po, surprisingly it took her longer than she expected because Po was in the last place she expected to find him in. The training hall. Tigress cocked her head to the side, 'Why the training hall?' she thought.

She opened the door, peered inside then gasped. Po was destroying everything! The wooden clubs, adversaries, even the training dummy was torn apart. Tigress cautiously walked in to notice Po looked really angry. His eyebrows were furrowed together in irritation, the redness of his face could've been detected from a mile away, and his normal emerald eyes were almost red.

"Po?" Tigress asked. Po then ceased his destruction and turned toward her. His frown deepened when he saw her "Oh hello Master Tigress" Po replied sarcastically, while rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "Are you here to talk about what I said?"

"Yes I am… Po I just wanted to say tha-"

"I already know what you're going to say Tigress" Po said cutting her off. Tigress looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah you're going to tell me you don't feel the same way, beat me up, then walk out of here, you don't have to tell me what I already know" Po said, turning away from her. Tigress was taken aback, 'he really thought I was going to do that to him? is that why he's mad, because he thinks that I don't like him?' Tigress took a step forward.

"That's not what I was going to say Dragon Warrior" Tigress scowled. Po turned around anger lacing his words.

"Then what were you going to say huh? That I don't deserve you! That I'm just a big, fat, stupi-" in the middle of Po's ranting Tigress walked up to him and kissed him. Oh, yeah Po was defiantly caught off guard. He never thought that the woman of his dreams would kiss him. But, there she was kissing him like nothing else mattered. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later Tigress looked up at Po with a warm loving smile.

"Oh Po, you really need to stop thinking I'm gonna beat you up" Tigress said jokingly. Po laughed "Yeah it's sorta a habit"

Tigress leaned in closer and whispered

"Well let's change that"

**The End**

**Happy Early Valentine's Day!**

I hate Valentine's Day but I love TiPo so I hoped you liked it!

2 **Yuè 14 rì : means February 14****th**** in Chinese**


End file.
